Conclusion to the Catastrophe
by The ReViVaL KiD
Summary: In a dark world, where aliens and demons make people beg to live, where even asking for water is equal to shedding blood, a hero emerges, to uplift mankind. But is he really a hero? and why suddenly he changed his attitude towards a girl who hated him and in return he hated her 10 times more? Heavily dark Naruto X Alternate Sakura updated13/08/12
1. Chapter 1

Hey guysss...

I Have been thinking of writing this for a long time now, But I don't have the slightest idea how readers will respond to it. So I am just writing the first chapter, A kind of Prologue, to get people's reactions. If you say I should stop, I promise I will. Thank You For Your Time!

The wind howled silently, Uplifting the dark night from its silence. It was in this dark night, that a Dark figure moved silently. His every step was like a stone dropped in water, creating ripples in the so called solid ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice echoed.

The Dark figure stopped in his tracks, without uttering a word, turned his head towards the voice.

"I knew you would be coming here... A greedy bastard like you can't stop himself from ruining something so valuable..." The voice was feminine, but strong enough to scare a normal man.

Only a normal man.

The figure said nothing, just gave a lopsided smirk, and started moving again.

"I SAID STOP! OTHERWISE IT WILL BE DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" The voice screamed.

The figure just kept moving, ignoring her voice.

"IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT...TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" And one after the another she directed 4 kunai's towards the figure.

The kunai's reached the figure, But that was it, They just reached, Not daring to touch him, Hanging in mid air.

"what..." the feminine was shocked.

But her shock turned into horror as she saw the kunai's turning their direction and zooming towards her.

"GOD NO!" She screamed, Trying to balance herself on the wooden branch on the large tree she was standing.

But her attempts were in vain as she found herself falling down towards the ground, and she closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened, she found herself...

"What?"

Then she realized that she was in mid air, in arms of someone, someone whose scent she recognized damn too well, someone who was holding her in a way that her back faced him.

The dark figured just bought his lips close to her ears ... "Still the same bitch, aren't you?" He whispered.

The female just felt frozen, but then controlled herself... "Leave me... Don't you dare touch me with your sinful hands..."

"Oh..o.k... but are you sure that you won't hurt your ass if you fall down from 200 feet high in air?" He asked with sarcasm.

"It was then She realised that He wasn't joking, like was his habit."

"You know bitch, you have fucked so many times with so many wrong persons that I think your body is more corrupted than mine, so I think You should die...What say?" He again laughed, still holding her, and She still not facing Him.

"You know I am not scared of dying... But still it will be a shame to get killed by you without hurting You...Nevertheless, go on, do what you always wanted to do...Asshole!" She screamed, struggling.

The figure just gave a maniac laugh... "Oh my dear! The bitch still won't admit that she doesn't want to die...Well, I am sorry, You had enough chances, And you just lost the fucking last one..So bbye!" And he released her, her face finally facing him, the horrid expression on her face amazing him.

"Adios Sakura...Was Fun Meeting You...And Even was more Fun Fucking you..hahaha!" He said to himself and Disappeared in thin air.

For Sakura, She just closed her eye's, awaiting the collision...

"_Sakura...Sakura...Wake up! Are You Okay?"_

"What..."

Opening Her eyes, She found herself lying on the hospital bed...

"Are you Okay? We were so worried when your heart started beating vey fast!"

Then she remembered, She was in the hospital for 2 days, when She and her team mates had fought a vicious battle with the one man army called...

"You again dreamed about Naruto, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just sighed... " I wish if he was only a dream, not a walking talking nightmare..."

Hinata Took her hand..." Don't worry Sakura...He will become a dream someday, a forgetful Dream"

"Yeah Right..How is Everyone else?"

Hinata Just was silent.

"What Happened Hinata...Did Something happened? Tell me For god's Sake!"

"Everyone is Fine Sakura...But..."

"But WHAT?" Sakura Screamed.

"Ino...She..."

"What Happened to Ino?" She was Horrified.

"She...She's In coma..." Hinata Said with Tears...

...

Hour's Later, Sakura Was By Ino's side, in the coma room.

She took Ino's Hand "Don't worry ino...I'll make sure that Bastard Pays For every pain You have suffered...And Also I'll take care that lee's Death is avenged..." Her tears signalled for a dangerous Situation, which was about to change Konoha...

**ok...this sucked...tell me what you think, if you want, I'll continue, and if you want, I'll stop. Oh and all kinds of reviews are accepted! Have a nice day!**


	2. The begining

Ahem...

O.K

First of all, when I said, all kind of reviews are accepted, the meaning of it was that I won't message you back or cry over a review if it says that my story sucked. What I simply meant was that , O.K. , I read your review, got the idea of what you were saying, thanked you in my mind, and was done with it .Keeping a review is my choice . And that too only one that has some sense in it. And it is not my fault if you are not a registered member and your reviews are simply anonymous. If you are so worried that I delete your review, log in and post. If I still cry, Laugh over me all you want. I hope I am clear.

Without much ado about nothing, lets begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen . A very warm good morning. We all have gathered here for a very important reason. It is in behest of certain unforeseen incidents that have puShed konoha onto the brink of catastrophe. For years we have been trying to devise a solution to this problem. And whenever we do come to a solution, the enemy jumps forward and steals the opportunity from our hand. But not this time. This time, we have a method in our mind, which will not only defeat the enemy, but also set an example for anyone who will dare to think in favour of konoha's destruction. The rest of the explanation will be done by Konoha's chief medical officer and one of the best ninja, Sakura Haruno"

These were the words of Sasuke uchiha, Konoha's most powerful person. Not In one way. Nor 2. But in a million. But what matters here is only 2 things. For one, he was Konoha's Hokage. 2nd, He was officially the 3rd strongest person in konoha.

Sakura ascended the stage, facing the numerous ninjas present there. "Ladies and whatever you people are. No time for crap and nonsense like Sasuke Just did." She gave a hate look to Sasuke, also with his usual stoic expression there. " We all know that our biggest problem is Naruto Uzumaki, The same Bastard that you people have christened as "you know who". " Anyways, This time Our Team has developed a secret technology, a machine that will help us greatly in clearing that bastards name from the face of this earth. That's it. No more info because it's a top secret mission. And yes, that's why you were all asked to come here without your clothes. Thank you for your time! I hope you all will be ready to co operate when asked. If you will not, well, you are a waste."

Her lecture was fast and condensed, just like her attitude.

Somewhere dark...

"Hmm... So those morons have developed a machine..Huh...I wonder what master will say when I will tell him about this... You know he hates machines and guns and all that stuff..." A female told her counterpart.

"Hmmm... I am also worried about what could have they developed...Considering the amount of damage our men and master had to suffer in the last battle, we might as well..." She didn't complete, just stared at her friend.

"NO! We will win the battle! Master has thought us never to lose hope! We will fight with full courage! And one day konoha will be under our feet..." She declared proudly.

"Miss kie...Master wants to meet you, right now!" Just then an old and fragile looking servant informed one of the two female slaves.

Kie gave her counterpart a surprised look, which her friend returned with equal surprise. "I should just go before master loses his cool" She thought and ran off in the room inside the monstrous castle.

Meanwhile, at Konoha Medical Haven...

Sakura Haruno was sitting with one of her guests, a foReigner from India, who had come to konoha for some cultural purpose. With him was a person, who was helping in translation purposes.

"Shrimati Sakura, hame aapke desh mein aake bahut accha lag rha hai"

(Miss Sakura, It is a pleasure to visit your country! It's so beautiful!)

"Thank you Mr. Aakash. It is also a pleasure for us to have such cultural guests like you" Sakura said, and the translator interpreted.

"Shrimati Sakura, Kya aap hame apne riti riwazo r sanskaro k bare mein kuch batana pasand karengi?"

("Miss Sakura, Would you like to tell us about the culture and tradition of your country, a Country we have heard so much about?")

"Oh Sure! That's the best way to start a conversation!" Sakura gleamed with happiness.

And so the talks went out for about an hour. Finally, the guest asked a question which Sakura didn't expect.

"Shrimati Sakura, aap itni khubsurat hai. Kya aap mujhe bata Sakti hai ki aapne kabhi pyaar kiya hai ya nahi? Ya aap ki shaadi ho gayi hai? Bura mat maniega! Shama kare!"

("Miss Sakura! You're so beautiful. Can I ask if you have ever fallen in love? Or are you married? Please forgive me. I am sorry if I offended you in any way!")

Sakura thought for a moment. Then She said. "I am widowed" The translator interpreted.

"Maaf kare! Hame pta nahi tha. Bas 1 aakhri chiz, aapka haath dekhna tha."

("Oh I am so sorry ! Just one last thing. Can I see your palm?")

Sakura reluctantly gave her palm to him...

The guest read her palm, closely, then looked at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura made a puzzled face.

"Miss Sakura! You are very lucky and love is soon going to strike in your life! But yes, it won't be an easy discovery. Anyways ,thank you so much for your time." This wasn't the interpreter, but The guest himself, speaking in solid and clear Indian accent.

"Hey! You can speak English! Then why..." Sakura was highly surprised.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell you why. You know, in our country, they say, to know a person's real character, you have to see how he behaves with the people who are inferior to him. I was told that you are a highly skilled doctor. In order to properly understand the situation of your country, it was very important that you tell me everything honestly. That's why I pretended to be a simple hindi teacher, having no knowledge of English language. And I must say, I am quite impressed with the results. Have a good day. And please do believe what I said after reading your palm!" And he shook hands with Sakura and left, leaving her still in a daze.

After 5 minutes, Sakura composed herself. " What a guy... If India has such smart men, I wonder how women would be there... I am glad that I met him."

Castle Kyuubi...

"Kei..how are you?" A tall and muscular figure greeted the female slave standing there.

"I..I am fine, Master" Kei said, Nervously.

"Hey Kei... I heard something..." The figure said, doing chin ups on the bar.

"What..mmm master?" Kei asked, shivering.

"You know what I am talking about, Kei..." Master said, still exerting force on the bar.

Kei understood. "I..I am sorry Master.. I don't know how it happened... I just don't know... I am sorry.." She Started crying.

"STOP THAT NONSENSE KEI OTHERWISE I WILL BLAST YOU TO HELL!" Master shouted so hard that it shook the walls.

Kei Immediately came back to Normal.

"Kei my dear... It's o.k...Don't worry.." The master came forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Now, I know what you are thinking... You want to get us married, right?" Master asked her gently.

Kei just shook her head without looking at him.

"O.K... Do me a favour...Will you?" He asked her very softly.

"Yes! Anything master!" She almost screamed.

"O.K. Then do 1 thing. For our marriage, We need a ring. That ring is in Konoha. In the middle finger of Sakura Haruno. If only I get that beautiful ring, our marriage will be complete. Tell me, will you get me that ring?" He asked innocently.

Kei thought for a moment..." I will!" She just said and disappeared.

After She was gone, Rei came... "Master, should I start looking for a substitute?" She asked nervously.

Master, A.K.A Naruto, just gave her a threatening look. "NO! NOT YOU! THAT SENSELESS GIRL WAS YOUR FIND! I DONT WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER STUPID KEI IN MY GROUP AGAIN! I WILL TELL SOMEONE ELSE! OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed with full force, making Rei run.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, when She realised someone was tugging at her fingers. At first She ignored it. But then when it continued, She woke up and switched on the lamp. And then She saw, what She was going to remember for the rest of her lives...

"" Her scream echoed in the house.

In front of her, was the ugliest face, and also the scariest face She had ever seen.

"Get off me! What the hell are you!" She screamed

"The ring! Please give me my masters ring!" Kei screamed, still tugging at her fingers.

"GET AWAY!" Sakura kicked her in the chest. And again regretted it.

Her chest was lying on the floor, but her fingers were still grappling Sakura's hand. AND THAT'S when Sakura realised that her enemy was not AT ALL a normal person.

Get off me you piece of shit...GET OFF!" Sakura screamed. Detaching her hand from Kei's fingers.

To her horror, Sakura Saw that Kei Had recollected herself, and now was standing in front of her.

" What do you want?" Sakura's Courage returned.

"The ring..." Kei just pointed her fingers.

"O.K... You want the ring, Take it, c'mon..." Sakura finally took out the ring from her finger and showed it to Kei.

Kei, all happy, ran for the ring, but before She could touch it, Sakura threw the ring outside of the window.

"NOOOOOO!" Kei Screamed and daShed out of the window.

Without thinking, Sakura also jumped out of the window, only to find out that Kei's body had shattered into a 50 pieces, all lying here and there.

Sakura, Luckily, found Kei's head. "What do you want? WHO SENT YOU HERE?" Sakura screamed in anger.

"R..Ring...Marriage, Master..." Kei Uttered.

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER, TELL ME!" Sakura grabbed her hair.

"Narr...Naruto..." Kei almost whispered, struggling as She started to recollect herself.

Needless to say, Sakura was shocked. She couldn't understand why a person like Naruto sent an assassin for such a puny task. And that too for a ring? And what was this marriage about?

"I don't care. I simply Don't care! Anything that belongs to Naruto must AND MUST BE DESTROYED! Even if it is a walking talking living being!"

And with that Kei was in flames.

Sakura Started walking Back Home, when She heard a faint whisper "Thank you master Naruto, for reviving this dead girl and making her of some use to you... I will always love you Naruto..always..." And She was silent.

Sakura felt like She would die there and then from shock.

"Dead girl? Revived? Does that mean..."

"_Goodbye Kei... Although dead, you still were more helpful to me than the living ones...Adios...HAHAHAHAHA" _ The laugh echoed throughout the castle, dangerously.

_Ok hell yeah... it isn't good... I am sorry... I am trying to do good. But that will be only if you tell me where is the problem, not by telling me your problems. Thank you, have a nice day!_


	3. Vamos la!

Hmmmm.

O.K...

Contrary to what I expected, this is turning out to be real good. Most of the reviews want me to continue. That's a good thing. But that also means I will have to be more careful with what I write. Done. You want it, I have it. Also, in this chapter I am thinking of giving you a little detail of Naruto's past. I hope I will do justice. And once again, ALL KIND OF REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED! (Only the ones that really help the story and not some senseless stuff!)

Here we go!

The sun shone brightly in the sky, Energising the atmosphere with its warmth in the month of early winter.

Sakura Haruno was sleeping, or pretending, or trying to sleep, in her bed. In her eyes was reminiscent a scene from last night.

"_Thank you for reviving this dead girl, master..."_

Sakura sat up straight in her bed, her blanket in her lap. "What did she mean when she said that she was revived? What the hell is Naruto up to now?"

Her head hurt. "I should just get ready...I have lot of work today." She moved for her washroom.

""DING DONG""

Sakura was just having her breakfast, when the bell rang. Irritated, She stood up to open the door.

"Hello maa'm" The old man standing there greeted her. Sakura noticed he had a bag.

"Yes?" She asked, breakfast still on her lips.

"Here's a parcel for you..." The old man gave her a package with shaking hands.

"What? For me? Really?" Sakura was surprised

"Yes..Now I will leave.." And before Sakura knew, the old man had vanished.

Sakura closed the door. "Funny. A courier for me? Let's see" And she kept the package on the table and began opening it, when her eyes saw the time...

"OHHH SHIT! IT'S TOO LATE! I WILL SEE THE PACKAGE LATER! I SHOULD JUST LEAVE!"

And Sakura just stormed out of the house.

_Konoha city, 11 years ago..._

_It was Valentine's Day. As usual, love was in the air. Streets in konoha were filled with promotional hoardings. Houses were decorated with balloons and hearts._

_In midst of all this, there was a party going on in the enormous hokage mansion. Various young ninja's present there were enjoying snacks and were dancing._

_A handsome blonde boy was sitting alone on a chair, staring at his lifetime crush with longing eyes._

_Sakura Haruno was on the dance floor, dancing with a handsome stud._

"_She can dance with him, but not me? Why? Why?" He was on the verge of tears. "I like her so much, but she never realizes that. I do everything for Her, but still she ignores me.." And he hid his head and began sobbing._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Hey Naruto..."_

_He lifted his head, only to see Ino standing there. Naruto noticed that she was looking_

"_Hot" He said in his mind._

"_I see that you are all alone here, still crying over that slut?" She asked with a smile._

"_Don't use such words for her! She's my..." He growled._

"_She's your what? Friend? Best Friend? Sleep Friend?"_

"_Listen you..." He stood up._

"_Ahh...ahah...keep sitting..." She sat on the bench next to him. By this time, almost all of guys n gals were drunk and were dancing like crazy._

"_You shouldn't run after her. She doesn't give a damn to you. You are her only pig, roaming after her like crazy."_

"_I am not. I am just.." He protested._

"_Shut up. I know you love her. But it's a waste. Don't you realise it?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment. "Yes you are right. But you know what?" He asked her with an angry gaze._

"_What?" She was puzzled_

"_I think I have enough of brain to decide her character and her likeness towards me. I don't need a third party to discover something new. So now will you please leave me alone?" He stood up, blurting the words in a loud voice._

"_O.K! You think you are too smart? Well sorry to tell you Mr. Naruto that you are a walking joke in konoha. What do you think? They call you Mr. Hero or Superman or something like that? Well you better not go to high or else ..." Ino growled._

"_Else what? Tell me what are you going to do?" His voice rose._

_Ino just laughed lightly. "Oh my dear. Well, I am going to do nothing. Now. If you think, and IF YOU REALLY think that you and Sakura are made for each other, then prove it. No. Prove it right now!"_

"_I don't need to prove anything.." He stood up and started walking away._

"_That proves what the people say..." Ino said, taking a sip of the wine._

_Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head towards ino. "I don't care what people say.. I only care for Sakura. As long as I love..." He was cut short._

"_And that long is how much? May be when she will be a granny with a dozen kids from 3 or 4 husbands? May be till then?" She asked him, looking through her wine glass._

_Naruto was dumbstruck. Deep in his mind he realised that she was right. But he also had a feeling that his attraction towards sakura was not just that, that is, it was not JUST AN ATTRACTION!"_

"_I'll prove it. I'll prove that my love is not only one sided. Sakura loves me too. And when I have proved it, I hope it will shut you for the better." He said, grabbing her arms._

"_Let's hope..." Ino said, keeping her hand on his palms._

_Naruto snatched his hands away, leaving ino with a smile._

_While moving forward, the only thing he saw was her, her hair bouncing to the tunes. Her drunken, pink, beautiful eyes._

_He was now standing in front of her, she still dancing with closed eyes. The smell of wine, that was driving him crazy too. Without thinking, Naruto grabbed her by the waist and..._

_Locked her lips with his._

_Sakura, heavily drunk, just opened her eyes, seeing her best friend there, kissing her. Had it been any normal situation, her reaction would obviously have been different. But not now. Something inside her clicked. An ache, a feeling and added to that the effect of wine. So she just reciprocated, enlighting Naruto with happiness. The kiss went for about 3 minutes, when both of them felt the need for air. _

"_Hey..Naruto...You r...HAHA..You r a good good kissher..mwah..hahaha..." Sakura said, still in daze from the effect of wine._

"_And you too..Let's go!" He said and started taking her back home._

_Ino was watching everything, even the middle finger that Naruto gave her while leaving._

"_Bring me the bloody mary. .RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the bar tender_

Present day.

"_Ino was right that day.. I should have believed her. But then again, She was not any less than That stupid Sakura"_

Konoha headquarters, Hokage's office.

"Sakura. You remember some complaints of graves being dug up and no one being caught for the act despite the investigations?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I Do. So did you find something?" Sakura asked, sitting on the chair.

"Yes. And the results are shocking." He told her with horror on his face.

"What? Now don't tell me that they are coming out of the graves themselves, please!" Sakura made a face.

"Sorry Sakura! But you are unintentionally right..." He just said.

...

"WHAT?ARE YOU CRAZY? HOWS THAT POSSIBLE? THERE'S NO ONE THAT CAN REVIVE A DEAD PERSON! HOW CAN YOU.." She was cut short.

"This" He said as he gave her a watch glass, which had something green on it.

"What is this?" Sakura asked while attempting to touch the green thing

"DON'T TOUCH!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura looked at him. "I want you to find out what this thing is. We found it near one of the graves. It was a damn difficult task for the medical team, but they did it." He said.

"O.K..But hey... Who gave you the permission to take my doctors.." She asked with anger.

"I am the hokage Sakura, I can do what I want..." He said, calmly.

"Yeah, but only who follow you, not me, and you know that." She said and disappeared with a smoke.

Castle kyuubi.

"_hmmm...She still has not opened the package..What a bitch... As if I have a whole day...damn!"_

"_**O.K done for now. Hope you like it. It wasn't very good. And Naruto's history still is not complete. I mean this part. There's more to this story. See you next time! Adios and have a happy day!"**_


	4. WHAT!

Hmmmm...

Finally, The next chapter!

Sorry for the wait, here we go!

Sakura was resting in her bed. The morning sun was shining brightly. Sakura stirred when she felt the hot sun on her face.

"Uhhh...Not so soon..." She moaned in her sleep and grabbed the pillow.

She felt something sticky in her hand. irritated, she opened her eyes to see what it was.

The next moment, her half opened eyes were wide open, with the expression of horror on her face.

"WHAT!" She screamed in pure horror. Getting up, she dusted her clothes and examined her surroundings.

"This is not happening...NO! Maybe this is just a dream..." She assured herself and pinched herself hard.

End result: Reality

As if it was not enough that she wasn't digesting reality, a voice echoed in the air and put more weight on her already scared psyche.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

Sakura turned her head towards the voice, and again wished that it was all a dream.

5 monsters, all armed with high tech guns, were staring at her with anger.

"GO GET HER!" the one with a sight different look roared and other 4 ran after Sakura.

"No! Even if this is a dream, I won't give up!" Sakura resolved and started running, as fast as she could.

"THE BOSS WANTS HER ALIVE! WE HAVE TO GET HER!" One of the monsters screamed.

Sakura was running, with a million questions running in her mind...

"I don't understand...How the hell did I end up in forest...And who the hell are these creatures? Why are they chasing me?" she ran as fast as her legs could.

Sakura fell, covering her face with soil.

Before she could recover, she felt 2 monstrous fingers tugging at her clothes. And before she knew, she was in mid air.

"FINALLY WE GOT HER! BOSS WILL BE TOO HAPPY TO SEE HER! The rancid breath of the creature made Sakura puke.

"LEAVE ME YOU JERK! WHO ARE YOU!"

But the beast was in no mood to listen and carried her.

It seemed hours when Sakura finally reached a palace. A huge palace indeed.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW? BOSS ISN'T HERE" One of the beast questioned the other.

"LETS PUT HER UP WITH OTHERS...ATLEAST WE'LL GET RID OF HER CRANKINESS!" The other one growled.

Saying this, He threw Sakura inside a jail.

"OUCH!" Sakura growled in pain. "YOU SHITHOLE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Sakura stood up and dusted her clothes. "Where am I?" She questioned herself.

Turning to look around the huge structure, She noticed about half a dozen people staring at her with shocked eyes.

Scared, Sakura waved a hand "Hi..."

And before she knew, She was caged in the arms of a tall handsome dark haired guy.

"SAKURA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" He hugged her tightly.

Sakura felt uncomfortable. "Excuse me... Do we know each other?" She asked the guy, detaching herself.

"What..." The guy was surprised.

"TOLD YOU..." A voice echoed inside the jail and Sakura saw a man emerging from the shadows.

"No... I don't be..." The dark haired guy spoke, but was interrupted by the other guy.

"It doesn't matter what you think...Truth is truth..." The other spoke.

Now the other guy came forward and Sakura saw that he was blonde, with blue eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat with a black band on his forehead.

"Wow.." Sakura unintentionally said, although very quietly.

The blonde guy turned towards the dark haired guy, with folded hands. " I told you... Better you believe me... Or let me show you..." He turned towards Sakura and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Hello lady Sakura... How are you?" He asked her in a sweet voice.

"ff..Fine..But..." Sakura uttered. There were so many things going on in her mind!

"Good. Now.. I don't think you need an introduction..Or maybe you do...Tell me...You know that dumbass?" He pointed his finger towards the dark haired guy.

Sakura wanted to say yes, but found it very difficult to utter a word. Before she could speak, the blonde guy spoke again. "Leave it... do you know me?" He asked again. And then himself answered. "Oh forget it..Just tell me..Do you know who you are?"

Sakura, without thinking ,answered " Yes.. I am Sakura..." She chirped. At least she knew something.

The blonde guy seemed unfazed. He just smiled, which made Sakura's heart jump.

"Yeah... You obviously know that because we are calling you that. I mean what is your full name, what do you do and all. Do you remember it?" He questioned.

Sakura opened her mouth ,but found herself at a loss of words. Then she tried to remember. And then she made a discovery. A rather scary one.

"You don't remember anything ,right?" The blonde guy asked, or rather told her.

Sakura was horrified. She had just come to the conclusion that she didn't even remember a single thing about herself. Her face showed that.

"I am so sorry my dear...It's indeed a sad state of events..Well anyways..I hope you will introduce yourself to others, because that's not my job..Good night!" The blonde guy said and disappeared.

Sakura was still trying to recover from her loss. Suddenly, she saw a blonde haired girl coming towards her.

"Come, sit.. I'll explain everything to you..." The blonde girl took Sakura to a side and they both sat on a cemented bench.

Somewhere in the corner of the jail, an argument was beginning to take place.

"What the hell were you thinking when you sent Sakura that package?"

No answer

"Are you going to answer me NARUTO or do I have to kill you?"

Naruto opened his eyes.

"What do you want SASUKE?" He quietly asked.

"I SAID WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND HER THE PACKAGE!" Sasuke screamed.

"Doesn't concern you anyways..." Naruto quietly replied.

"YOU MORON! IT DOES CONCERN ME!" Sasuke grabbed his collar.

Naruto just stared at her, then smiled and said " It will be a lot better if you keep your friggin hands off my clothes. If you don't, ha, well you know I am not afraid of dying and that too with half a dozen people!"

Sasuke left his collar and stared at him with hate. Then just turned and sat at his place.

Suddenly jail gates were opened and a tray of 6 plates was slipped in.

"HAVE YOUR DINNER! AND MAKE SURE TO FINISH IT COMPLETELY!" An unseen voice echoed.

All the people present there took their plates. Except for naruto, who just stared at his plate. Sakura saw that he took his plate, emptied the food on the floor, and then burnt it completely so that even a trace of it was not left.

"Why does he do that?" Sakura asked her blonde counterpart, whom she found very sweet.

"Don't worry about that jerk... It won't matter if he doesn't eat...He can stay like this for about a week." The girl said with hate.

"But ino... Doesn't he feel hungry? Won't he be weak?" Sakura asked with concern.

"DONT worry about him Sakura...It will be a lot better if he dies because of hunger...He deserves that." Ino said, her voice a little too high.

Sakura said nothing; She realized that there was something that wasn't good between Naruto and other guys. Something very dark and deep.

Later in night...

Sakura was trying to sleep, still trying to digest what Ino had told her...

"_You are Sakura haruno, konoha's most powerful ninja after 2 other people. You are a very successful and highly skilled researcher. You were doing a research on something that was associated with konoha's security. Unfortunately, you opened up a portal, a very dangerous one. And as a result, a very powerful being was unlocked, who conquered konoha and captured us in this jail. And as for your memory loss, well, the effect of opening the portal was so strong that it affected your brain. You now don't even remember simple things like your birthday. And your memory will only be regained when that being is killed."_

Sakura stared at her hands...

"Who am I..." She asked herself. Then closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"_**Surprised? Yes you are! I hope you like it..The next chapter will be here before you finish this one! Have a happy day!"**_


	5. WoW!

Hmmm….

Not too many reviews last time, eh?

Who cares…Even one review is enough!

On with the story!

The warm wind was blowing silently on the streets of konoha. The beauty of spring was at it's best. Unbeknown to all this, 7 of konoha's elite fighters were lying in jail. Their bodies damped with irritating sweat. The room filled with odor of people not having bathed for days. It might sound unreal, but such a situation can only be felt by those who have faced the ugliness of it. The monsters standing outside seemed unfazed by it. But it was very certain that their capabilities of bearing the atmosphere was far less than that of humans. From their bodies, was oozing out a gel, and every time it landed on the floor, it evaporated with a very rotten smell. For three days this had been the scene. The prisoners were only given food and allowed to take a leak. Except for that, they were not even allowed to ask the guard for water.

Sasuke uchiha was staring at the outside world, of course, only from the small window present there. He didn't care if the smell of guards standing outside was making him dizzy. He didn't care if his eyes were burning from the smoke of the evaporated gel. He just wanted to get out.

" I WANT TO GET OUT! AT ANY COST!" He screamed in rage.

The other members, all feeling like they on the verge of their death, just helplessly fixed their eyes on him.

"C'MON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE SAY ANYTHING?" His rage was getting out of control.

"Sa..Sasuke…" Ino put her hands on his shoulders.

" NO INO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING! I JUST HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He shoved her hand away.

"Senseless moron…. Dreaming of freedom with open eyes….." A voice emerged from corner.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice, blood in his eyes. "What did you say?" He barely whispered.

"I said you are a pathetic coward who, after running away from his family's wrongdoings, still dreams with open eyes that he will restart his clan one day…." Naruto again said, without looking up.

Sasuke felt nothing. Except for pure anger. How dare he, that Naruto, Mock his family and him?

"You are dead naruto, simply dead, NOW!" He screamed and made a sharigan to throw at Naruto.

Just as he was aiming it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not wanting to turn, he just made it more powerfull. "SASUKE! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS SAYING!" Sasuke knew the voice.

"Hinata! Don't you dare stop me! He mocked my family and my blood! I will kill him for sure!" He screamed.

"NO HE DIDN'T! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH ANGER THAT YOU DON'T GET THE CLUE!" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke's sharigan disappeared, and now on his face was a confused expression.

Hinata said nothing, just pointed her fingers towards the gate where the guards were staring at them,in a way as if waiting for Sasuke to do something

"Sasuke..listen.. What Naruto wants to say is that that screaming and showing anger will only lessen our chances of getting out of here. We will have to work together. If you keep screaming like this and attack your mates, they will tighten their hold on us.. so please!" She almost pleaded.

Sasuke just humphed and again folded his hands. " Whatever…But if he has to say something, he can be proper, can't he?" He stared at her.

"Maybe..but…." Hinata could only sigh.

Naruto, least bothered by all this,was sitting in one corner. His hands were folded, as usual.

Sakura was watching him from a distance. Suddenly, a question popped into her mind and she poked a sleeping ino besides her.

"Hey ino…" She whispered.

"What Sakura…" Ino whined in her sleep.

"That Naruto guy… He does have hands, doesn't he?"

Ino just opened one eye, and gave Sakura a look that said, "are you really snapped ,or are you pretending to?"

"I am just asking….." Sakura made an innocent face.

"It's a curse that even after all these battles, he is completely fit and fine… Not even a single scar.. Now I want to sleep." Said Ino and turned her back.

Sakura sat there, still staring at Naruto. There was something that just didn't fit. Suddenly, Sakura found herself walking towards him.

"Hey mister…." She whispered.

Unlike others, his eyes snapped open.

"What do you want?" He also whispered.

Sakura Said nothing, but just stared at him, as if she was at loss of words.

"Look babe, if you just want to stare at me, then no need to wake me up…"

"Get us out of here." She interrupted him.

Naruto just laughed at her. "Babe, had it been so easy, I would have left you and these rotten scums here alone long ago. But I can't do anything…"

Sakura interrupted. " You can do anything. You are too intelligent for that. I know it." Sakura stood up and began walking away, leaving Naruto confused.

Before he could say anything else, Sakura turned and placed her finger on his forehead.

Naruto felt something. Was it current? No it was a chill. He couldn't keep his finger on it. Sakura slowly brought her lips close to his ears, and said. "I may not remember anything about me, but I don't think you are the kind of guy that is going to make people forget you…"

And finally she turned and walked to her place, before making a good night expression and waving it to naruto.

The chill, or current was still ringing in his mind, when Naruto heard a voice that made his blood froze for the first time in 10 years….

_Next morning…_

The ninja's had just finished their breakfast. O.K maybe it was not completely a breakfast, but was worth eating in a situation like this.

"NOW LISTEN EVERYBODY! WE ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE TONIGHT AT 12! YOU MUST ALL BE PREPARED. IF NOT, BE READY TO ROT ALL OF YOUR LIFE!" suddenly Naruto screamed out so loud that almost everyone jumped.

The guards turned their heads, horror in their eyes. " WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MUDBLOOD? YOU WILL ESCAPE?" One of them screamed.

"YES I WILL. AND THAT TOO TONIGHT AT 12! IF YOU CAN STOP ME,DO IT. BUT I CAN'T GURANTEE SAFETY FOR YOUR LIFE!' Naruto screamed in pure rage.

"HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR MASTERS INSTRUCTIONS, WE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" One of them screamed.

Naruto said nothing, just laughed. "Ha! See I how I scared the shit out of you aliens… You morons.. Once I escape and find my way back to my castle, even your master won't be able to do anything… So keep praying that I don't plan to escape..Assholes." Naruto yelled.

The dumb aliens, thinking that Naruto was joking, turned their heads and threw curses at him..

"He's not joking Ino… He will do something..That too tonight" Sakura said without looking at ino..

"What? How do you know?" Ino was irritated.

Sakura didn't answer.

_Later in the evening._

Naruto was lying on the floor, bloodstains on his clothes and wounds on his face. On his chest was resting Sasuke's leg.

"TELL ME..ARE YOU GOING TO APPOLLOGISE OR NOT?" Sasuke screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, son of a bitch…" Naruto just laughed, coughing more blood.

And then Sasuke again began his assault, beating Naruto so much that his face was now almost impossible to distinguish.

"STOP IT SASUKE! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ino screamed.

But Sasuke was in no mood to listen. He finally placed a powerfull kick on Naruto's back that made him slide on the floor and hitting the wall.

"Moron…." Sasuke said and sat back at his place.

The guards came once and after examining once that Naruto was still alive, left.

"HA! DUMB GUY! IT'S 11: 58 AND THAT NARUTO IS STILL RED! NOW HOW WILL HE ESCAPE!" One of them said and both the guards started laughing.

Suddenly they felt something. A cold wind. A darkness. Scared ,the guards turned their heads, slowly, and for the first time felt what fear was.

There, where there should have been a chamber, was a grass land. It was in this grass land, that there were standing 6 of konoha's most powerful ninja's. All eyes on those aliens.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE? WE WILL KILL YOU!" The guards screamed and entered the chamber.

Slowly by slowly, they moved their legs towards the uchiha standing there. With every step, the rage to capture him becoming more evident.

Just as they were about to catch him…

"HAAAAAAAAAAA"

The aliens were not ready for this. They fell on their back. Their eyes now wide with horror.

In front of them, was standing a giant 3 tailed fox. Surrounded by fire, he was looking like an angel from hell, in his eyes was the curiosity you see when a predator is just about to catch his prey.

The aliens, still on their backs, fired laser shots. And then, they knew it was a big mistake.

The kyuubi growled, almost shaking the walls. The lasers had hurt him, yes, and now he was in full throttle to tear up his prey.

The kyuubi lashed at them, snatching away their guns. The aliens didn't give up. They too transformed. And now there was a fight. A fight which looked more like a war. Each fighting for dominance. But the aliens won. They had defeated the kyuubi.

"YES! WE GOT YOU! BOSS WILL BE HAPPY!" One of them screamed.

"HEY!" The other alien suddenly called out to his partner.

"WHAT?" He screamed, still trying to control the struggling kyuubi.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? AND WE ARE STILL IN THAT JAIL? WHAT IS HAPPENING?" He screamed.

"What's happening? You are in jail dude!" They heard a voice. Temari's voice.

They turned their heads. They saw it. And then they understood. At least they had this much sense.

They had been tricked. And now they were locked up in that jail. That Naruto and Sasuke fight, everything was for this.

Still, they did not want to give up."WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND! WE WILL KILL HIM IF YOU RUN!" Without looking, he pointed his fingers to where the Kyuubi was lying.

"Which friend? Who will you kill?" They heard a voice. And then they understood.

There , in place of kyuubi, was standing an injured Naruto. Standing as usual with his hands folded.

"YOU!" The alien screamed and lunged at him. But before he knew, Naruto was standing besides the other alien. AND BEFORE that alien knew, Naruto had kicked him so that he landed on his friend.

Getting up, both the aliens now transformed, attacked Naruto. But he disappeared.

"Hey I am here…."

The aliens looked up. Naruto was on the ceiling. Like a spider .Heads down and legs up. But arms still folded.

"Naruto! Hurry up! The others must be coming!" Tenten screamed.

"Just a second! How can I not repay my dear hosts for what they did to me..SAY GOOD NIGHT TO PAPA KIDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto screamed. And then flames, bright red, emerged from his hands and engulfed the aliens, their screams and smell filling the atmosphere.

Sakura was astonished. "He is injured heavily. Still he is fighting like a pro. Then why didn't he helpe us before?" She said to herself.

Hinata answered, without looking at her, her eyes on the burning corpses of the aliens. Such things now didn't affect her. Being the wife of the hokage gave her this quality."That's Naruto for you Sakura. The more INJURED he is, the more CONFIDENT, the more DEADLY he is. That's why he is the number 1 fighter in this world. He doesn't know what loss is. Every battle for him is a learning experience. To defeat him, is to learn from him on how to get defeated…."

"Wow… That sounds like a comic superhero!" Sakura laughed. But stopped when hinata gave her a cold look.

"Don't ever take him lightly Sakura. Behind that cold and silent exterior is a volcano that can erupt anytime, engulfing whatever is in it's way." Hinata finally said.

Sakura just stared at her. She wanted to ask many things. But composed herself. This Naruto was getting interesting. Very interesting….

"_**OOPS..TIME TO GO… THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES, I KNOW YEAH.. AND THE ENGLISH IS PLAIN AND SIMPLE. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU WRITE WHEN YOU ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES! TADA! C YA SOON!"**_HIM IF YOU RUN!"that jai. That Naruto Sasuke fight, everything was for thisor dominance. B


End file.
